User talk:Prince Edgar Wildrat of England
Welcome to the wiki! Hey Edgar, it's me, Jeremiah Stormwash! Message to everyone I'm going inactive as of 10:44 EST, 7:44 PST 3/28/2011 until 4/01/2011 10:44 EST 7:44 PST No I did not get banned! Thank you for listening, User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 02:46, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Signature I am am just gonna refer you to Matthew Darkskull. If there is anyone I know who can make a beast of a signature, it would be him. He made my new Signature(Sig for short) and I personally like how he did it. Take a look: I'm pretty good with coding. Tell me what you want it to look like.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 11:52, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Here's a Template Here's the template for my signature. User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' If you notice the "" and that's a formula so I can type codes without them translating to userboxes, signatures, or page banners. You'll notice the words "font face" and then a type of font from Microsoft Word. That's going to design my fonts. The size determines how big I want my letters to be. And the colors are from Wikipedia. Here's a link, but don't use it yet, keep reading: Web Colors. Scroll until you see a chart of that page, then look at the Hex Triplets column, and that will tell you the number. Back to these directions Now between the color=#(whatever) and the "> <" are the words you want it to appear as. So, you see the first set of " " up there? That's like briefing. It primes it, to tell it "Okay, we're about to become a signature." The next sets are what you want it to actually say. Here's a template I've made for you, to get an idea. DO NOT USE THIS UNTIL I'VE ACTIVATED IT! ''User:Edgar WildratSir Edgar Wildrat '' Here's the code. ''User:Edgar WildratSir Edgar Wildrat '' If you like that by itself, I can activate it. If you don't, we'll work on it. Send me a message if this helps. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 21:13, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Activating Signature Okay, copy this code below: Then go into My Preferences. If you don't know where that is, it's in the drop down menu under your name in the top right hand corner of the page your on. Find Signature, check the box for Custom Signature, and paste the code above. Then, test it out. If it doesn't work, I know what to do. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 15:44, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes... There already is one. 01:55, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Fan GMs You seem to take interest in my Fan GMs. Would you like one done? I can't do one of you, but I can make up one for you. Just give me the GM guild you want them in, their affiliation (EITC, Navy, Undead, etc...), and their story. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 02:07, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Fan GMs Well, I find inactive players, and I find names of different players, and levels of other players, and a guild from a current GM, and mix them together ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 02:26, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Signature Okay, try this: ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 02:28, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Oops Oh, I know hwat I did wrong, give me a moment. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 02:34, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, now try the first code i gave you, without SUBST in it. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 02:36, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Nvm, with SUBST in it! ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 02:36, March 8, 2011 (UTC) No problem It was my pleasure. Remember, the "Sir" will bring you to your userpage, "Edgar" brings you to your talk page, "Wildrat" brings you to your blogs page, and "of the EITC" will bring you to your contributions. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 22:06, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Reply I know, I'm just not good with them as Skull is, and I still can't delete the HUD yet.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 23:06, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Official Government of West-India You mentioned that you would like to join. If you still want to then choose from the list below what you would like to be List of Postions *General, leader of the fleet *Secretary of Religion *Secretary of Defense *Secretary of Inland Security *Trade Fleet Captain *Secretary of Weapon's Design Those are the postions, also please add a picture. Thanks please reply if you choose. Captain Robert 20:50, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Official Government of West-India yes the postion is yours if you could add a picture and your name then you can edit my page. It's called the Official Government of West-India, just click hyperlink also you can use this template code: west india member Not necessary Not really but if you want to meet then i can be on abassa normally in the cursed caverns. If you want to meet then tell me Captain Robert 00:31, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Cool I saw you left me a message, please remember to sign messages with Royal Navy Ball Invitation ITB Party and Ball Hello! I, Captain Shadow, am inviting you to join us at the ITB Party and Ball! See the page for more details and please leave a message on my Talk page saying if you would like to come! Hope to see you there! 14:56, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Already Have It I have already got it. I've made an agreement with Skull's Marines to try to boost their recruitment if they can be on guard. User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 19:22, March 20, 2011 (UTC) We'll See If anything comes up, I'll notify you. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 19:34, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Maybe when other parties start to be made. 22:24, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Mediators Application ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 00:02, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Cryptid Test :P I really don't know. I don't know how I can get it back. I don't know why it left. So confused. It's still there. Just click on my username and go to my blog. It'll be closer to the bottom because I made it a long time ago :P Thanks mon (: Yes Yes. I also saw your comment, but I was too lazy to reply. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 00:10, March 25, 2011 (UTC) yes I will be attending. It's rather good you did not come, a fight broke out. It was disappointing, but kinda cool to see all the guests running away screaming, and teleporting away. Like from a movie. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 20:13, March 26, 2011 (UTC) The Horrorific New Gunner On The Horr Thanks for the new gunner on The Horror! Category The Category is called Crew of The Horror. You can add to the pages or I can do it.Thank you for asking and fair winds! -- 01:39, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Guild We accepted Matthew Darkskull in the guild because he want to talk to us. I like to know people before I guild them. The guild is still private. Maybe you can join in the future if we go public again. 17:19, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Edgar its me will Scurvyrat! I guilded u but u quit cause John Hawk was in it. Plz help me with the coding stuff i really dont get all these "Special" templates that ppl have and i want to know how to get them plz respond... William Scurvyrat 20:12, March 27, 2011 (UTC)Will Scurvyrat Re: Userboxes To get the pic in userboxes/Pagebanners/sigs/Any other template. You need a HTML code or something like that. I use photobucket. Upload the picture, resize it to 55pixels, save, and retrieve the code. Pretty easy. I'd make an account there because that's the only website I can help you on XD. Also when adding an HTML code to a template, delete the IMG\ or something like that on both sides. Delete those because they get in your way. I'm Not Allowed First, I'm not an admin, so can't make a category. Second, talk to the creator, Captain Robert. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 01:19, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes Okay, The category can be made. 01:31, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Here ya go. King Darkskull Listen Im srry if i offended you on theGum Gum Fruit page, i meant to say you could edit it if you like, i didnt mean to sound like a jerk. Jim Logan The Final Renegade, The Saiyan Pirate King 03:33, March 28, 2011 (UTC) The Horror Yo, man, please stop doing stuff to The Horror like making up your own bosses for my ship. You're acting like it belongs to you. New Sig I fixed your sig: Do you like it? I was thinking about changing ''For Italy! to sky blue. What do you think? User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 21:12, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: RE: New Sig Here you go: ''Signore means Sir in Italian, in case you weren't aware. User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 21:21, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Awww Bye mate :( Hey Edgar can u show me how to do that template stuff?.... William Scurvyrat 11:29, March 29, 2011 (UTC)Will Scurvyrat I Got the Flu... AGAIN! So, I got the flu again, so if I randomly go afk while I'm in game... you know why. Re: Meet in Game Yes, I can. I was about to log on. P.S. I'm at my Grandpa's house, and his computer's processor is slower than a turtle, so it may be a while. It's estimating about 20 minutes until I can log on -_- Sig XD It's supposed to be the colors of Italy. I got sky blue from your profile pic, of the air behind the flying flag. Yep -_- Again, my grandfather's computer is slow. I've got... 5 minutes (about) left. Then I can log on. Luckily, somehow, I bypassed having to download on the launching dock, os i'm downloading from the pirates site. 80% I'm at 80%, so I'll be there.... few minutes. ''User:John Breasly Almost Done It switched to the loading dock, so now, I've only got a few minutes left. It has to download the starting island and the high seas... crud. This may take a while! Yes, I am You would not BELIEVE how slow this is!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! School? You don't have school today? I did, then I got sick -_- Lucky Oh, your so friggin' lucky. I gotta wait two weeks. And we call it Easter Break. I got to Catholic School, so that's why. User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 17:31, March 29, 2011 (UTC) LOL ALMOST READY! Hmm I never saw this rule. If it is a rule then I have broken it. I usually just erase my messages when It gets full. I think it's ok to erase them if it's just to make an empty page, but if your trying to HIDE something, it's bad. 15:05, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Response you spelled wrestling right and im a wrestler, i do it so i show it! ~Captain Jim Logan Hi John Breasly is not an admin. If you have any thing to report to an admin, please tell me ( User:Katbluedog ). Also you can talk to User:Matthew Darkskull, User:CaptainShadow11, User:Stpehen, User:Captaingoldvane2, User:Curycoo, User:Jzfredskins if you need to report anything. I am just saying this to you since you keep reporting to John Breasly. -- 01:10, April 1, 2011 (UTC) No problem I just wanted to tell you so we can fix things faster. You didn't mess anything up. John is great at telling us when there is something going on. -- 01:16, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Why did you take my picture off my page? Jimmy made that 4 me! Lord Leon, Spreme Grand High Lord of All EITC 01:37, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Kingshead Edgar you do not control Kingshead and that is final, the pirate ports is which you are part of but not Kingshead it is a EITC HQ and if you interfere I will be forced to take Military action. Regards 'Lord Usman '' ' Secretary General Fine Fine we are now at war but you dont take over the main HQ's and im contacting the League Of Nations and other alliances to disucss your war effots, its no longer a declare war at any time anymore edgar, its a well developed and civilised plan. Lord Usman '' ' '''Very well I will not do anything against you but give this message to your GM to stop attacks otherwise we may be taking further steps.' Regards 'Lord Usman '' ' 19:46, April 2, 2011 (UTC)' '''Director of Communications' get ready. hey, dude watch the new video on my page. YOU WILL DIE OF LAUGHTER XD Sorry, Not Yet I'm sorry, but the WWWM Organization has yet to see any of your hand-made weapons. If you choose to make one, please, no overkill. We will assess the usefulness of the weapon. If we like it, we will contact you. If not, we will leave you a message stating our reasons why. Sincerely, User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 15:56, April 3, 2011 (UTC) No Weapon Card It does not require a weapon card, but have the stats listed. I great format for stats can be found here. Note, the weapon from the link is not made by WWWM. We look forward to seeing your weapon. Sincerely, ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 16:06, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yes, that's what I was suggesting. I didn't mean use the skill ideas. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 18:52, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Fantastic We are happy to have you :) Here is a short explanation We will not hate and be noobs like other guilds in war. We will show them respect. We will try to negotiate and avoid war once we have built. If negotiations are rejected, we will face them in ship battle honorably. And if we are defeated, so be it. But we won't surrender. Peace must reign. 00:59, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Guild Reply What guild will i join if i use that code? Just asking Guild Reply Reply Reply -_- Ok. Sure i'll join but i want to get unlimited first then go online, but i'll try to be on on Wedesday. One/Two Only one or two. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 19:43, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Good! Very nice, I accept you. Please write a description of what you make on our page. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 19:54, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Weapons I noticed you had gods and such make wepaons in your stories. When you make weapons for us, they're supposed to be made by YOUR hands, not a gods. We do love your weapons though, so do not change the current ones, just future. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 20:14, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Inactive Don't worry. I know you are my friend in game. My mom will be taking me to buy a used computer, hopefully XP or Mac, either today or tomorrow. Very likely tomorrow because my uncle leaves the U.S. today to go to my home country, Hungary because he was visiting. I will get online as soon as possible. Theother issue is that I cannot connect my new laptop to my wireless router because I forgot my password. I will be online ASAP. Thanks for asking, Pics Okay. Like I said on game, it will not let me post pics so add these. To galleries set up on pages. Add them all to the galleries of Marauder's Militia. Also you can all but the first to your war page. Contest Yes you can make a contest. People have done that before. If it relates to the game, make it. -- 23:42, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Signature Somebody on another wiki made my signature. I forgot who did it for me. I just recently changed the colors of the signature they made for me. -- 23:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Appoligies I apoligies for what has happened, The Co Empire is now pirate and I have left so if you want to declare war on it I will help you!, but can please not at least invade Kingshead, you can invade any others but just not kingshead and port royal, I will not interfere with that. Regards 'Lord Usman '' ' 12:31, April 5, 2011 (UTC) RE:Yeah Yes but 4.50 (GMT) will do. Coding This is coding for your signature. I know it because I programmed the code, just so you know. Look at it, and tell met if that makes any sense. User:John Breasly Whoops Srry, that last message didn't work right! I'll send a new one. Re: Coding Here's the coding for your signature: Signore Edgar Wildrat '' Read it over. Oh Well, look at the message above, it shows you coding. Otherwise, search here I think. Comment Please do not comment unless you have something nice to say. What you said was rude and not needed. 22:04, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you so much for telling me about the spam page. I deleted it. -- 22:34, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Admins The other admins are User:Jzfredskins, User:Stpehen, User:CaptainShadow11, User:Captaingoldvane2, User:Curycoo, User:Matthew Darkskull. -- 23:08, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Wanna meet up I'm in the antik server on tormenta if you wanna meet up in the game? ignore last message i'm going sailing with guild still on antik Ah Yes Ah Yes that complaint, Edgar you would not expect the person to give himself away however the Former Outsted Secretary General that I fired notes that he did recive complaints from a person that even I am trying to get to tell me, It was my fault I never looked into it about the inquiry and almost automaticly put up the notice of your inquiry. Leave it to me as I promise you I will find the elite group in your guild and report it to you as soon as possible. Regards Secretary General No need to apoligise Edgar, I held the office of Second in command of the EITC in The orginal Co Empire, I missread the message and got fired XD, happens to everybody Regards Lord Usman Lol It's just somethin random =P don't worry bout it Nice flag btw, Italians ruleeee ChillaChilla<3 03:18, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Thx for my sig contest and meet up in game Awesome for the place i'm in but yeah we could meet up in game on Antik server Tormenta Gold Room right now at around 10:55 ish eastern standard time Meet up in game are we a go or no go I'm going to be as my guy Robert ok in the game guild: united outlaws lv 39 So are we going to meet up? Waiting lol : The POTCO Players Wiki Signature Contest Thanks so much! By the way, it was created by Jeremiah Stormwash as a gift and for some reason i tried putting it on my profile page but it didn't work, the code info is on my talk page so if you can firgure out how to get it to work that would be great. thanks - 01:07, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Your comment. I found it rather offensive. Why would I "bribe" people to vote for me? That's too low for me, and I wouldn't have been nominated by goldvane if I never helped anyone...--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 12:54, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Further, I wouldn't have been nominated if I never reported bad users, helped users, etc.--''Shade'' 12:57, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Further, I wouldn't have been nominated if I never reported bad users, helped users, etc.--''Shade'' 12:58, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes, my character is Chris Swordbones... I prefer to be called "Hermit" or "Shade"... It's a long story why I don't like to be called by Chris (no, it's not my real name). But could you just think about your vote again? According to your reasons, you said no because you think I bribe people.--''Shade'' 14:31, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Actually, it's possible to change it. You just click the yes circle and click vote. If it doesn't change, click again (not telling you to change it, just telling you it's possible).--''Shade'' 14:38, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Joining You accuse us of favoritism and then want to join? Meh, I'll invite you... meet me in Abassa, Isla Perdida, near Mary Lash in the Queen's nest.--''Shade'' 19:18, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I am waiting there. Abassa Isla Perdida. You'll find me conversing with some buddies.--''Shade'' 19:33, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Only a few minutes until I leave the island.--''Shade'' 19:41, April 8, 2011 (UTC)